ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryx
'''Cryx '''pronounced as ''kriks, also ''known as the '''Nightmare Empire of Cryx '''is a terrifying legion of undying creatures. These worshipers of the Dragonlord Toruk are led into battle by horrible necromantic warcasters who seek to spread his blight of malevolence and life-devouring savagery over the land.Warmachine Prime MK2 Situated to the southward seas of Cygnar, The Cryx empire resides in the islands of Scharde. For sixteen centuries Cryx has evolved while Lord Toruk shaped every aspect of life and death. History Founding The Empire was Cryx was created after Lord Toruk, the Dragonfather was defeated by an alliance of his progeny. After his defeat Toruk flew to the Sharde Islands which was then ruled by fourteen mighty pirate kings. In order create his Empire Toruk sen an emissary with his demands to the pirate kings, but the pirate kings led by Threnodax, the mightiest of the kings not knowing the dragon's power defied Toruk. In reply Toruk descended upon the feared Atramentous, a mighty dirgenmast ship of Tordor stolen by Threnodax. The dragonfather obliterated its crew and captain in a breath of consuming fire and turned them into revenants, dead spirits bound to their ship so tightly it could retain them even past the destruction of their flesh. The ghost ship Atramentous came upon the pirate kings who had gathered at Threnodax’s fortress in Darkmoor in the shadow of a long-dormant volcano. The unliving crew poured forth and attacked everything in sight and adding the corpses of the dead mortals to their growing army. Thirteen of the kings gathered in a fortress tower and watched in horror as all they had built burned. The Dragon God descended upon the fortress, crumbling it to ruin beneath his terrible weight, and the once-proud kings prostrated themselves in the surviving tower. Stubborn to the end, King Threnodax kept his feet, continuing to speak defiance. Lord Toruk annihilated all thirteen in a single breath, but the twelve who had bowed were reborn. Their souls were enslaved and they would become the first lich lords, chosen by him as vassals to rule over a new empire while he consumed Threnodax for special torment. King Moorcraig hid within his castle and hoped his collection of ancient relics would protect him but he and his castle couldn't withstand the unquenchable flames of the dragonfather. Geography The Nightmare Empire consists of the Scharde Islands situated west of Cygnar. The largest of the Islands situated beyond the broken coast where Skell is situated is heavily affected by the dragon blight and only the undead and the chosen priests of the dragonfather can survive within the twisted capital.Iron Kingdoms Full Metal Fantasy RPG Core Rules Government Lord Toruk, the Dragonfather reigns supreme in the Cryx as an entity both sovereign and divine. While the nation was created to serve his goals Toruk does not bother with governance, leaving such trivialities to his council of twelve Lich Lords.Forces of Warmachine: Cryx Command MK3 The hierarchy of Cryx can be shown by a simple pyramid with the Toruk at the apex with the Lich Lords below him. Each Lich Lord is a monarch of his own right with his own domains and vassals. Lich Lords tend to keep a close eye on their subordinates as their actions may lead to their own displacement. Some these vassals include powerful warlords like Skarre Ravenmane and Gerlak Slaughterborn who wield considerable power and forces of their own. Ultimately all leadership in Cryx is rooted in the skillful application of intimidation, violence, and fear. Military The armies of Cryx spread like a cancer across the nations of western Immoren with every battle swelling their ranks as necrosurgeons pick the charnel fields clean and imbue the corpses with fell magic, mechanika, and a lust for destruction. Alongside armies of undead, blighted creatures and pirates march shadow-forged bonejacks and helljacks laden with gruesome weaponry and fueled by death itself. These abominations work tirelessly to spread their necromantic dominion across the Iron Kingdoms. They burrow up from underground lairs or land ashore from the dreaded blackships that sail the coastlines of the Iron Kingdoms powered by ghostly winds. Demographics Religion The sole accepted religion within Cryx is the Church of Toruk which worships the Dragonfather as the “God of Caen”. While mainlands faiths do not accept Toruk’s claim of divinity suggesting otherwise within Cryx will invite the retaliation of the merciless blighted priests of the Church of Toruk. The greatest of Toruk’s clerics are undead, but those who still live are horribly rotted from their nearness to the Dragonfather and the consumption of a solution containing Toruk’s own blood. The aura of their blight is strong enough to kill mortals on extended exposure, so the priests endure the company of other living creatures only for short periods of time. All living priests consider their exalted waning a necessary step before the immortal undeath they seek as reward for faithful service. Shortly before death they are taught the sacred language of Lord Toruk, a tongue almost unknown outside the dragon.Forces of Warmachine: Cryx MK2 The holiest place in Cryx is the Black Temple situated beneath the massive citadel in which Toruk dwells. The clergy of the Black Temple occasionally visits every community in Cryx, where they serve as the eyes and ears of Lich Lord Divinitus, enforcing orthodoxy and rooting out those who speak ill of the Dragonfather. They also ensure Cryxian funeral services harvest useful souls and cadavers for use as raw materials in the necrofactoriums of Skell. Some priests have even ventured outside of Cryx to create small covert cults in the Iron Kingdoms in an experiment of Divinatus. Racial Groups References External Links Privateer Press page Category:Warmachine Category:Faction Category:Cryx Category:Nations